Final Fantasy IX:The continuation
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!! 25 years have passed since Zidane's adventures where he met and fell in love with Dagger. Now he's King of Alexandria and has 3 children. But when an old evil is resurrected, can Zidane's children band together to stop it? Please r/r!!
1. The new threat

Hi all you lovely people 

Hi all you lovely people J . You must surely know me from my fic "The End" that is a Final Fantasy IX fic. I hope you do. I know I should be working on it but I just came up with this idea and it wouldn't stop bugging me. I hope you enjoy it. Summary is included after title. Please review!

Final Fantasy IX: The continuation

Part 1: A new threat

By Jessica Hernandez-Loera (A.K.A. Hitomi Fanel)

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX belongs to Squaresoft, the lovely inventors who made yet another great game in the Final Fantasy series. Although I'm mad that Final Fantasy X is only for PS2 and Final Fantasy XI is only a game you can play on the Internet. Shame on Squaresoft for not letting the games be on regular PS for all us Final Fantasy die-hard fans. *Glares at them*

Rated PG for slight language and violence.

Summary: A new threat appears in Gaia and nobody knows who it is. (To be continued…)

Before I continue the summary, I think it's easier if I just type out a timeline that explains when certain things happen because I was trying to figure it out and I got confused. The timeline will be based on Zidane and Dagger's ages:

16: Zidane and Dagger meet, go on their adventure with everyone, and fall in love.

18: Zidane comes back after the battle at the Iifa tree.

19: Beatrix and Steiner get married.

20: Zidane and Dagger get married. Zidane becomes the new King of Alexandria.

21: Freya and Sir Fratley get married. Sir Fratley remembers his past with Freya.

23 (with two months into the year equaling about February): Copper, son of Beatrix and Steiner is born.

23 (with seven months into the year equaling about July): Ariella, daughter of Zidane and Dagger is born.

25 (with one month into the year equaling January): Cortack, son of Zidane and Dagger, is born.

25 (with four months into the year equaling April): Rubella, daughter of unknown parents, is born.

25 (with six months in the year equaling June): Jesabella, daughter of Freya and Sir Fratley, is born.

33: Puck, son of Freya and Sir Fratley, is born. (And you guessed it; he's named after Prince Puck of Burmecia. They are very fond of their Lord Puck)

36: Tou (Japanese for "Sugar") was born to Zidane and Dagger.

41: Present time.

Now, I'm not sure about Puck's age so in my story I made him seven when the whole adventure started so I'm guessing he got married to his lovely wife Cornelia when Zidane and Dagger became 29. He has his own daughter named Contess when Zidane and Dagger are 33. So she's the same age as Puck (a few months younger).

And for all those Eiko/Vivi lover's, they got married but weren't able to have children (except for the nine that they had already had* J ). *Note: If you haven't finished the game, at the end of the game, Vivi appeared in Alexandria with about nine children of his own (even though he was only eleven! I was shocked).

Oh, and I'm sorry to say that in my story, Kuja died back at the Iifa tree. Sorry to disappoint all the Kuja fans but it did look like he died in the game.

FOUR WORDS YOU SHOULD REMEMBER IN THIS STORY: LOTS OF LOVE TRIANGLES!!! Okay. Continue with the story J .

Summary (continued): Okay, now that that's taken care of, I can continue the summary. As I was saying, A new threat appears in Gaia, and it's up to a new team of hero's to stop it. What could be the new threat? Read and find out! Go ahead! Don't be shy J !

Final Fantasy IX: The continuation

Part 1: The new threat

Prelude

The continent that was once known as the Mist Continent had been at peace for a grand period of time. Actually, it had been 25 years of peace. In that time a lot has happened to the young hero's of Gaia who weren't so young anymore. Zidane and Princess Garnet, or Dagger as Zidane called her, were married just like everyone had hoped they would. Zidane had been become king and everyone loved him as one. He ruled with kindness and courtesy, making up kind laws that seemed fair enough. No one complained about the laws he made up because it had made Alexandria the most prosperous kingdom. He also no longer flirted with girls because he was so in love with his wife Garnet. 

Steiner and Beatrix had married just one year before Zidane and Dagger. Their wedding was a grand one with all of their friends present. The ceremony had taken place in the Alexandria royal church and after that was the party. Beatrix was a vision and Steiner was very handsome dressed in his black tuxedo. Zidane had been the best man, while Dagger had been the maid of honor. Eiko had been the flower girl (although she was a little old for it being nine years old). Zidane had been the life of the party, making a speech and referring to Steiner as "Rusty" as he used to call him. Steiner knew it was his term of friendship.

Sir Fratley and Freya had married a little after Zidane and Dagger and everyone was shocked to learn that Sir Fratley had regained his memories. It sent Freya's heart into a happy heap and the wedding was even better now that her Sir Fratley remembered her. Their wedding was also a grand one (those couple of years were only made up of weddings J ). 

It wasn't too long later before everyone had begun to have children of his or her own. Three children were born to Zidane and Dagger, undergoing the royal ceremony that proclaimed them the Prince and Princess of Alexandria respectively while only one child was born to Freya, Sir Fratley, Steiner, and Beatrix. With the birth of their children came holiday's (Zidane's idea which made the townspeople's love for him all the more). 

It wasn't until much later that Eiko and Vivi got married (with Vivi being very nervous about proposing to her) and even Prince Puck, who married a pheasant he fell deeply in love with named Cornelia (quite ironic isn't it?). No one cared that she was a pheasant though.

As for the Black Mages and the Genomes, they finally were able to understand the world and the Genomes even made a town for themselves. It was located not too far away from Alexandria (Zidane's suggestion) and they enjoyed life on Gaia. They visited Zidane, the one they looked up to, and he was glad to see his people doing so well. He even kept trying for his "little sister" Mikoto to marry but she kept turning him down, saying she wanted to learn more about life. Both the Black Mages and the Genomes exceeded the time limit on life and lived for a normal amount of time. They live as long as humans, something that pleased everyone, and they became famous all around the world as the best two races of scientists on life in all of Gaia. They hadn't even know about life all that long and yet they grew to understand it better than anyone else did. They held their own schools all around the world and moved to different cities to teach in those schools when the population in the Black Mage village grew to a great number. The Genomes also moved out of their town when it became too full and they moved to where they could teach about life, a passion that grew in them over the years.

Happiness seemed to rain all over the world of Gaia. At least, until something unexpected happened…

Part 1: The new threat

Snow dropped heavily from the sky in the Outer Continent as the months became colder. It was almost time for Christmas and all of Gaia got prepared for the grand holiday. Many people all over the world were given time off from school and from jobs in order to enjoy their vacation. Many people planned to go on a trip to the Outer Continent in order to see the snow, but they were totally unaware to the event that was taking place in that exact spot. How could they know? They were too busy in their own happiness to know about the dangers that were about to erupt in Gaia.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

"Where do you want these mother?" sixteen year old Cortack asked in a soft, deep, handsome voice as he entered the grand hall of the castle, carrying a box of ornaments. The grand hall had been decorated in an array of soft lighting and colorful streamers. The stars and moon peered through the windows, admiring the hall. There was too be a party the next day and Queen Garnet was busy decorating the tree while her children helped her.

Queen Garnet changed over the years since her adventure with Zidane. She kept her hair the same length as always, her hair now showing signs of gray, but now tied it up into a bun on her head. She wore a gown of sun-yellow and she had managed to keep her slim figure. Her face aged only a tad and the only wrinkles she had were the ones that formed at the corner of her eyes when she smiled.

Her son Cortack didn't look all that much like her. He gained his father's good looks, having the same honey-gold hair and wearing it thick and soft although not as long as his father had had it when he was 16. His eyes were a powerful sapphire blue color that held a tender look to them whenever you looked into them. He was quite tall and the most popular young man in all of Alexandria. He had gained his father's charms as well but he didn't use it. He was an arrogant young man who always did things his way and didn't except advice from anyone. He only respected his mother, father, and although he didn't show it, his older sister Ariella. He also had the monkey tail that he inherited from his father but he acquired the summoning abilities of his mother. In fact, all of Zidane and Dagger's children received their mother's summoning abilities. They could all summon Eidolon's and even visited Madain Sari's Eidolon wall where she taught them all about their inheritance. Zidane had done the same thing when he told his children about Terra and the Genomes. They were glad to be so unique.

Queen Garnet looked down at him from the tall ladder she was on and pointed to the nearest corner. Her voice had aged over the years and sounded like a deep, yet soft, bell. "Just set them there, honey. I'll get them later. I'm still not done with this batch of decorations that you're sister handed me."

Cortack, with his sleeveless purple muscle shirt that showed off his slightly muscular torso and arms, walked over and set the box down where his mother instructed. He tensed when he heard his eighteen year-old sister's melodic voice from the main doors of the hall. "Yeah Cortack," she mocked playfully. "She's still busy with my batch of decorations. You shouldn't expect her to do everything you know."

Cortack straightened up and flashed her a dirty look. "Why don't you shut up Ariella? It doesn't look like you're helping much."

Ariella, being the exact image of her mother when she was young (except that she had also inherited her father's monkey tail), walked over to Cortack, wearing a rose colored gown that showed a slight amount of cleavage, much to her father's dislike. She playfully slapped him on the back, gaining a grin on her face, which showed an ounce of mischief.

Cortack arched forward in pain, yelling, "AAAHHHH!!!!!" 

His mother looked down at him with concern in her eyes as Cortack regained himself. "Why the hell did you do that Ariella!?!"

Ariella shrugged and walked out of the room, not really wanting to be there when their mother exploded. Ariella knew that their mother would not approve of Cortack's "little fun" and she wasn't about to stick around to see him get in trouble.

Queen Garnet walked down from the ladder and ran over to Cortack, carrying her dress in her hands so she wouldn't trip. Cortack froze when he heard his mother's high heels tapping against the marble floor. "Are you alright Cortack?"

Cortack hesitated, trying to come up with a lie he could tell his mother, when he was saved by a deep voice coming from the door of the grand hall. "The boy's fine. He was just hit a little to hard by Ariella."

Both Garnet and Cortack looked up towards them and saw King Zidane himself, just as handsome as he had been 25 years ago. He had grown taller and his hair had been cut down a little bit shorter than Cortack but he still held that look he had 25 years ago. His honey-gold, now showing signs of gray, went into his eyes and he brushed it impatiently. A crown decorated his head and he was dressed in knight's armor, a red cape swaying behind him. He held a sword at his side (the Ultima weapon) and he had a powerful look of authority in his deep sapphire eyes. It was so strong that it was as if he had a powerful authority aura emitting from him. The same tail that he had all his life swung back and forth behind him, a symbol of pride for his Genome background.

He walked over to them and patted Cortack on the shoulder in a friendly gesture as he lied to his wife, looking her in the eyes. He hated to lie to her but the lie wasn't very great and he knew of a way to make it up to her (No! It is not what you think you perverted people. He always makes it up to her by showering her with roses and taking her out for dinner). "You know how strong our daughter can be," he said in a calm voice, hoping the nervousness he felt when he lied had worn off.

His lie worked. Garnet looked at Zidane and Cortack for a moment before she nodded and headed back to the tree without a word. She always believed in what Zidane said.

Cortack sighed and flashed his father a thankful smile. "Thanks father. I was a little worried for a while there."

Zidane smiled down at his son. "Don't worry about it. I know that if your mother found out about your practicing how to wield a sword, she'd go ballistic. You know how overprotective she can be."

Cortack nodded as he suddenly felt tiny arms around his slim, slightly muscular legs. He looked down and saw his sweet little five year-old sister Tou looking up at him with saddened eyes. Tears were streaming down from her warm, chocolate eyes as she shook her head, sending her shoulder-length ebony colored hair swirling around her face. She, liked her siblings, had the tail on her butt, swinging angrily behind her. (I think the tail is a cute feature for the three of them to have, as well as an important thing to have as you shall later see why…) Cortack grew concerned. "What's wrong Tou?"

"I hate him!" she yelled as she sobbed onto his legs. She held on tighter as she felt Cortack try to bend down so he could be at level with her. He stayed upright. "Who?"

"Vivelo!" she shouted again as she began to sob. Vivelo was one of Vivi's newest children who went to live in Lindblum with his "father". He was the nastiest of them all and he was constantly getting into trouble.

Cortack sighed as everyone looked at them. "What did he do this time?"

"H-H-He called me a p-p-poop head!" she tried to yell through her sobbing. Saying what Vivelo had said to her only made her cry harder. Cortack was successful in bending down this time and picking up Tou in his arms, sliding up his legs and passing his narrow waist until she was face to face with Cortack. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, crying into him. Zidane tried to help in the comforting by rubbing his tiny daughter's back.

Cortack felt so many emotions at once. He hated to see his little sister cry. She was very dear to him and their relationship was the strongest of the family. As soon as Cortack had set his eyes on his sister, he had been like a second mother to her. He read to her every night and always comforted her when she needed it. Maybe he was a little overprotective of her at times but Tou didn't seem to mind sometimes. She loved her big brother and looked up to him as the kind of person she wanted to be.

Cortack also felt angry. He was angry with Vivelo for saying such a nasty thing to Tou, knowing how easily upset she can get. He was going to make sure to have a talk with that little black mage. 

His mother's voice broke him from his thoughts. She noticed, although Cortack didn't, that Tou had worn herself out by crying so much. "Let me take her to bed," she said softly as she held her arms out. "You can finish the tree."

Cortack shook his head, sending his hair whirling around him. "You know she falls completely asleep only when I'm there."

Garnet held her arms out for a moment before she brought them down and nodded. Why argue with Cortack? He always got his way. All he had to do was use his penetrating eyes on someone. She turned to Zidane and her eyes grew lovesick. "Why don't you help me then?"

Zidane grinned impishly with the same smile that sent a chill down her spine before he agreed. "Alright. Anything for my lovely wife."

Garnet noticed the line he used as the one he had said after they had gotten married in Conde Petie. She giggled as they walked off, getting an 'oh brother' look from Cortack as he took Tou to her room. He really hated it when his parents got all lovey dovey. He wasn't the romantic type. And he never expected to ever fall in love. It just wasn't on his "to do" list. If he ever got married, it would be with a princess who his parents would choose for him so he could produce an heir for Alexandria. He cared about Alexandria too let it fall under another type of power that wasn't monarchy. 

Nope. Love definitely wasn't something he ever expected to feel for a girl. Not now, not ever.

He didn't even see a shadowy figure peering in through the window as he walked up the grand staircase to Tou's room. Just at it had appeared, it sprinted away just as fast, long, flowing hair trailing behind it.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

The gray clouds cast the Outer Continent in shadow and the people vacationing there were forced to take camp early. Never had the Outer Continent gotten this heavy with snow. None of them even bothered to stay out in tents since they were all so close to a town. Some stayed in Conde Petie, others in the Black Mage village, and even some of them in Madain Sari with Eiko's left behind moogles. Not all of them wanted to stay with her in the big city of Lindblum and they chose instead to stay and protect Eiko's first home. Although it saddened her not to have all of her friends, she chose to let them stay, knowing they were right.

The Iifa tree was especially covered in snow as a man walked towards it, gazing at it with approved eyes. The tree had to be taller than the Empire State building and a million times as thick, thick roots twisting around it like some sort of protective barrier. The snow was as heavy as ever, and the man was smart enough to come prepared. He had a thick, red colored cloth jacket and a maroon scarf around his neck. On his head, covering his buzz cut red hair, was a black beanie complete with black earmuffs for his ears. He scratched at the day's growth of beard as he looked at the tree, looking pensive. Light freckles covered his face as he rubbed his tired eyes. 'I feel a mysterious power coming from this tree' he thought as he slowly made his way through to the tree. He was growing very excited about investing the tree.

'Free me…' 

The deep, hollow voice made the man halt from his advancement towards the tree. He searched all around, hoping to find its source. All that greeted him was the heavy snow falling from the sky. "W-Who's there?" he asked in a shaky voice as his violet eyes searched all around in fear. The voice sounded terrifying and he had it in his mind to run…yet he didn't.

'Free me…and I shall tell you where you're wife and daughter are…'

The man gasped, unbelieving. Could the voice really be telling the truth, or was this some sort of trick?

The voice seemed to sense his thoughts as it talked, sounding weaker and less able to communicate. 'I shall…tell you…free me…and I…promise…to tell…you…hurry…'

The man seemed to hesitate for a while. He wanted desperately to find his wife and daughter. It was the only reason he had left Earth. He knew his wife had come here and he was somehow able to follow her. Now it seemed that the answers were so close to him. It was a good idea to some to the Iifa tree after hearing about its mysterious powers. "Alright. I'm coming. But you promise to tell me once I free you?"

The voice didn't answer for a minute and the man grew afraid that his chance had slipped through his fingers. 'Yes…' it finally said.

The man looked at the snow-covered path in front of him, only seeing so far because some fog was blurring his vision. The tree itself was too large to hide behind the slightly thick fog. Almost as if it had a magic barrier around it. He walked onward, praying that he was doing the right thing.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

"Vivelo!" an older black mage yelled to the younger black mage. His eyes, which were usually yellow-orange, were now red with anger. He placed his gloved hands at his hips as his wife stood behind him. All the people in the theater were gone and even Ruby and the other members of Tantalus had hightailed it out of there long ago. They didn't want to stick around and see how angry the black mage would get. 

The black mage everyone knew as Vivi, hadn't changed over the years like the rest of his friends. The only difference he had was that grown taller and slimmer and looked a little more mature.

The woman that stood behind him was his wife Eiko, who he had fallen in love with a little bit after their adventure. Eiko had seriously changed over the years. Her purplish-blue hair was permed and went down to her waist. She wore a gown like Hilda and her eyes were an even softer emerald green. Yet she still held her childish attitude which everyone was glad she hadn't lost. All of them lived in Lindblum ever since Regent Cid had died. Vivi took over after him (Cid's dying wish) and he was the best Regent Lindblum had (after Cid of course J ). They were in Alexandria for the Christmas and they were excited about the dance the next night.

Vivelo, the small black mage, which looked a lot like his father when he was younger, flinched at his father's angry voice. He knew he was in serious trouble this time for teasing Tou, the princess of Alexandria. He could feel it.

"What have you've got to say for yourself young mage?" Vivi's voice boomed through the theater. He was glad no one was around in the large theater. The theater had been constructed larger ever since its popularity rose. The most famous play was "I Want To Be Your Canary" (of course) and Tantalus still performed it after all these years. Some thought they were too old to perform still but they didn't complain because the truth was that they were the only group of performers who could perform it well. 

The theater had been constructed larger and could hold a total of over 200 people. The stage was larger and the lighting was perfect for every performance. It was the best known theater in all of Gaia.

Vivelo looked up at his father with apologetic eyes. They were the same eyes every child used when they said they were sorry, although they didn't mean it. "I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to call her a poop head. It was just that she made me so angry. I couldn't just let her have her way."

Eiko placed her hand on Vivi's arm, trying to calm him down. "Vivi, perhaps you should believe him. He seems like he means it."

Vivi turned to her, his eyes a lighter color of red, indicating the subsiding of his anger. "He never means it. It's just his way of squeezing out of everything." He turned back to the little black mage who awaited his small punishment. How wrong he was. "As punishment for your actions"-Vivelo awaited with closed eyes-"I heard by strip you of your magic for a year."

"What!?!" Vivelo yelled so loud it was heard in the enormous theater. Ruby and the gang of Tantalus, who were sticking around by the door, were gaping at Vivi's harsh punishment. Vivelo looked up at his father. "Y-You can't mean that father! It isn't fair! All I did was call her a poop head."

"Vivelo," Vivi said in a calmer voice, his eyes back to the yellowish-orange they were suppose to be. "This isn't just punishment for that. This is punishment for all the other trouble you cause. I always let you off easy and you still do some sort of trouble."

Vivelo tried one last maneuver. He got down on his knees and begged with his hands clasped together in plead. "Please father. I promise I'll never do it again. I swear."

Vivi's eyes were soft but determined to stick to his decision. "I'm sorry Vivelo. I'm putting my foot down this time. There will be no mercy this time." He held out his hands and took Vivelo's magic away from him, keeping it in a little bottle that he placed in his pocket. He walked out of the theater with Eiko not too far behind, trying to make him reconsider his decision.

"Please Vivi. Can't you go easy on the boy?" she asked with pleading eyes as she held up her dress in both hands so she wouldn't fall. She tried to keep in step with him.

"I can't Eiko. I always go easy on the boy and he ends up doing some other sort of trouble. He needs to grow up and I think that taking away his magic for a year is the best way to teach him that I mean business. And that the only way he'll ever learn not to cause trouble is to behave," he responded as they headed back to the castle. It was getting quite late and Vivi knew that Zidane would be wondering where all of his friends were.

Eiko looked ahead with sad eyes. "Perhaps you're right. It's high time he was taught a serious lesson. He can't keep getting away with everything."

Vivi looked over at her and smiled, glad that she understood. With many people walking through the streets of Alexandria, enjoying the night (most of the people couple's in love), Vivi pulled Eiko into his arms and kissed her tenderly, a shooting star crossing the sky behind them. (Authors note: Hmm…I wonder what it would be like to kiss Vivi's black face. I mean, what is his face made out of? Where are his lips? Hmm…interesting…J )

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Vivelo stood all alone in the theater, feeling his face well up in anger. It wasn't fair for his father to take away his magic for a YEAR! It was a crime, at least to him, to have it taken away that long. He looked down at his shaking fists, trying to let the anger in him calm down.

"Vivelo," a soft voice called as he heard many footsteps walking towards him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ruby and the group of Tantalus walking towards him, apologetic looks on their faces. He had always admired the group of Tantalus and Vivelo even wanted to join them when he was old enough. He was ashamed that they had seen his punishment though.

"Were sorry about Vivi," Marcus said in an older voice. All of them were much older and practically old men. Baku was still alive but he wasn't up and walking all that much. They all wore the same clothes as always except for the difference that their hair was graying even worse than Zidane. (Authors note: In my story, the men of Tantalus are older than Zidane by a couple of years. In the game they didn't say what age they were so I made up that they were in their early to late twenties when the whole adventure began.)

Vivelo frowned at them, trying to hide his blushing face, and ran out of the theater, more embarrassed than he'd ever been in his life.

The group only stood there, silent.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Metal against metal; swords clashing together; a battle taking place between two men. The night sky was bright with stars at the two men moved in rhythm with their movements. A sword clash here, a dodge there, and many somersaults everywhere. The power of the two men was impressive and their movements were well organized. 

Behind a pillar stood Ariella, admiring the young man that was battling with the older man. She saw how his slightly muscular body tightened and then released as he brought his sword up and charged at the older man. It was a battle of strengths; a battle of wits. The younger man struck the older man with all of his might, but the older man blocked, the metal of his armor clanking together. The young man's wavy brown hair went all over and he pushed it out of his eyes impatiently as he tried to stay focused. He knew he shouldn't allow any distractions. Now it was the older man's turn to strike and the young man was fully prepared for it. Wrong. The older man didn't try to strike him where the young man predicated (above his head). At the very last minute, he brought his sword down to the young man's stomach, twisting the sword around so he would use only the hilt, and hit the young man in the stomach without too much forth.

The young man's dark blue eyes were filled with doubt as he doubled over, using his sword to make sure he didn't fall completely. He looked up at the older man with a weak smile. "Good move father. I didn't expect you to do that."

The older man, with his metal helmet covering his hair, his black eyes dancing in amusement, sheathed his sword and smiled down at his son. He held out a hand for his son to take. "You were also doing quite well Copper. But you should stay alert at all times or else your enemy takes advantage of your weakness."

Copper took his father's hand and stood up, straightening his new armor as he did so. His father had just bought it for him when he himself had finally bought some new armor instead of always using the old rusty kind he used to have. He kept it of course because it was a memory of times long past. Copper looked up at his father. "Should we go now and join mother for dinner?"

His father nodded. "Yes. Your mother can get very impatient." He patted his son's shoulder. "Come. Let us retire for the night. We shall continue our training tomorrow."

Ariella took that opportunity to come out from behind the pillar. She wanted so much to join Copper for dinner. "Good evening gentlemen," she said in her softest voice as a shooting star flashed in front of her. She made a wish on it. 'Please let this night go well.'

Copper and his father halted and bowed before her. "Good evening Princess Ariella," they said simultaneously. Copper was the first to lift himself up from the bow and when he looked Ariella with his deep set blue eyes, her breath caught in her throat and she froze. She had never seen his eyes with such intensity. Suddenly, she was at a loss for words.

"What is it you wish of us princess?" Copper asked as he continued to stare at her. He admitted she was a pretty princess, with her long black hair and soft brown eyes, but she was still just a kid compared to him. She was the same age but in attitude, she was just a kid. She could never be serious.

Ariella stammered, trying to remember what it was she wanted to ask. But with Copper's eyes staring into her soul like that, she couldn't. "I-I-I was w-w-wondering if I-I could join the t-two of you for d-dinner," she finally got out as she looked away from him. All she had to do was look away and avoid his eyes and she was just fine.

Copper's father laughed. "You know you don't have to ask princess. We'd be honored to have you over for dinner. Perhaps you could even persuade your father to join us. I have some things I would like to speak with him about."

Ariella continued to avoid Copper's gaze as she looked at his father. She bowed before them. "Of course Lord Steiner. I shall call him at once." She turned to leave and once she was out of hearing range, Steiner turned to Copper. "You know she likes you, don't you?" There was amusement in his voice.

Copper only looked at where she had retreated. "I know. But she's a princess, and an immature one at that." She walked through the same door the princess had used while Steiner stayed behind and shook his head. He knew that Copper liked her back but he kept using excuses on why he couldn't date her. Her immaturity was one of them. He felt that Copper used those excuses to stay away from her for two reasons: One, she was a princess and he thought he was just a measly knight, and two, he had had his heart broken a couple of years ago with another who cheated on him and now he wanted to stay away from love. It was a shame. He thought they've would have made a cute couple. But until Copper got over his own pride, they would remain separated.

He followed Copper through the door.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Rain poured down from the sky as the people of Burmecia got about their regular chores. They, like Alexandria, went about their daily preparations for Christmas. They loved Christmas as much as any other day but Christmas was supposed to be special. All over hung decorations of many colors and amazingly enough, they weren't ruined by the daily rain. They stayed intact. Everyone was busy with the preparations of Christmas…especially one certain person.

In a large, elegant house next to the royal palace of Burmecia, a family was preparing for the trip to Alexandria to visit friends. A rat girl ran back and forth through the house, finding the best dresses she had. She held one out that was sapphire blue and showed it to her mother who was sitting on the bed, packing her own things. "What do you think of this one mother?" she asked with a soft, bell sounding voice as her eyes brightened with pleasure. "Do you think Cortack will like this one? I hear his favorite color is sapphire blue"-her eyes got dreamy as she held the dress in her cupped hands and thought of the handsome prince of Alexandria-"and the color matches his eyes exactly."

The rat girl's mother kept packing her clothes. "I'm sure he'll love the dress." She knew it was impossible to stop her daughter from daydreaming about Cortack. She was so in love with him, she would do practically anything for him. No use in arguing with her about Cortack.

The rat girl giggled melodically as she stuffed the dress in her pack. "I'm sure he will as well. I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of him. I don't want it to be like that time at his seventh birthday party when I accidentally got him a doll instead of his favorite…cards." She would never forget that day. Cortack got angry with her, yelling that he wasn't a girl and that all girls were stupid. She knew he never expected to fall in love but she thought that maybe she could change his mind. She was the prettiest rat girl in all of Burmecia (next to the lovely queen). She had her mother's hair color, which the color of fog, and she didn't hide her face with a hat. Of course she wanted to be a sensual as possible by hiding half of her face with her hair and only showing one beautiful teal colored eye with long eyelashes. She kept her gray colored fur soft for Cortack's touch and, like he mother, had a ribbon tied around her tail. She always made sure to color coordinate her bows and dresses and she didn't have to worry about her shoes because she never wore any.

Her mother, being a retiree of the Dragon Knights of Burmecia, looked just as young as she had 25 years ago, which amazed all of her friends. She still had her gray colored hair and her beautiful teal eyes. And she was very happy, married with the man she loved. Right now, Sir Fratley was out gathering food for the trip they were going on.

The rat girl ran back to her room to search for another dress. Her room was quite large, with pink everything, pink being her favorite color. She had a large, four poster bed with pink sheets and she even had a pink colored dresser and desk where she sat everyday and to write a letter to Cortack. She paused for a moment and stared at the picture she had next to her bed. It was a picture of Cortack as a little eight year-old. He was so cute, small and smiling wide like that. But soon, she would have the real thing right in front of her. She went on to search through her closet. "Which other dress should I take mother?" she yelled from her room.

Her mother hesitated, thinking. "How about your favorite pink dress? He may like blue but you should take your favorite colored dress Jesabella. If you don't you will become depressed about leaving it behind and then you won't enjoy yourself at the party tomorrow."

Jesabella giggled. "You are right mother. You are so smart."

Her mother smiled as the preparations continued.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

The clouds passed through the mountains slowly, increasing the fall of the snow near Treno. The regular auctioning was going on at the King's house and many nobles were (you guessed it) preparing for Christmas. But mostly, people were packing their things and heading over to Alexandria because they heard that the kind king was planning a grand ball and that everyone was invited; nobles and pheasants alike. 

A lonely guard stood near the water, watching his reflection below him. He had considered going back to Alexandria to see his "friends" but he was slightly afraid that they wouldn't accept him as one. Sure, he had helped them to stop the world from being destroyed by Kuja, but was that enough to be considered a friend? He sure didn't think so. 

Footsteps behind him stopped his thinking and he straightened upright, pretending to be busy watching the people as they passed by across the river. "Aren't you going to Alexandria?" a girl's soft voice asked from behind him.

The tall man didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Lani, the ex-bounty hunter. "Why should I?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound mad. All that came out was a sad tone.

Lani placed a hand on his muscular shoulder. "Because your friends are probably waiting for you."

The water passed like the seconds before he answered. "They probably don't even consider me their friend. I'm noting but an ex-bandit who somehow managed to get my old security guard job back."

"You shouldn't say things like that. I'm sure they're wondering why you haven't visited them in these 23 years that you've been away."

The man turned around to face Lani, slight anger in his eyes. "Then why haven't they written or come to visit me? Why should I visit them?" Again the hurt could be heard in his voice. He turned back to the water and stared down at it.

Lani leaned in and pressed her lips close to his ear. "Maybe it's because you've been missing most of the time." She leaned back as the man turned to her with a questionable look. She nodded. "I forgot to tell you but many times they've come to Treno searching for you and every time you've been off somewhere and I had to tell them that you weren't here and that I didn't know where you were. It WAS the truth after all."

Sadness crossed the man's face. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Lani shrugged. "I guess I just forgot." Her face turned serious as she looked at the tall man with puffy red hair and green clothes in front of her. "You should go to Alexandria Amarant. I'm sure they're waiting for you."

Amarant looked at her for a second before he slightly smiled and nodded. Now when he looked down at his reflection, he wouldn't see a sad, lonely man. He would see a happy one with friends.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Up winding stairs and through long hallways, Cortack walked through the castle, towards Tou's room. He agreed that after he was done putting Tou to bed, he would head back down downstairs and continuing helping his mother set up the decorations. Although he wasn't all that please about seeing how his mother and father would flirt with each other like a bunch of teenagers. It was distasteful. 

The candles gave the hallway enough light as Cortack was almost towards his sister's room. He didn't notice the figure passed by the window. The figure didn't notice Cortack walking through the halls.

Cortack opened the large door to his sister's room and he walked over to turn on the candles, lighting the room up to reveal it. It was a large room, with many stuffed animals and moogles everywhere. Stuffed objects were Tou's favorite thing. She even had little black mages made. Her favorite stuffed toy though was a replica of her brother, which she held as she fell asleep.

Cortack set her done on the bed and dressed her in her white dress pajama as the clock beside her bed ticked, revealing the time. It was only 9:23. He pulled the sheets back and lay her down softly. Then he tucked her in with tenderness. Her hair was sprawled all over the pillow as she shifted in the bed. Her tiny eyes opened slightly as Cortack stared down at her, tenderness in his eyes. "Could you give me my doll Corty?" she asked softly, using the nickname she always called him out of tenderness. It was the name that made Cortack's heart melt whenever he heard it.

He nodded and walked over to her dresser where he got her favorite doll. With it in hand, he walked back and handed it to her. "Goodnight Tou," Cortack said as he stroked his little sister's cheek.

"Goodnight Corty," Tou answered as she slipped into dreamland.

Cortack slowly backed away and blew out the candles before he walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Cortack began to walk down the hallway, thinking about tomorrow's party and he suddenly remembered that Jesabella would be there. He didn't hate her, but she did annoy him since he knew she was in love with him. He highly hoped that she wouldn't be the wife his parents would pick for him. Anyone but her. 

A scream stopped Cortack's train of thoughts. 'That scream came from Tou's room!' Cortack yelled in his head as he ran back towards her room. All his thoughts were on his little sister.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Steamy smoke from pots and pans as the cooks of Alexandria rushed back and forth trying to finish with the dinner that they were going to serve at the royal party. Among those cooks was Quina, the most famous of them all. S/he ran through the steamy kitchen, trying out the different soups and evaluating them before the big night. S/he didn't want the soup and food they were serving to be terrible. Only the best for King Zidane's guests. 

"How's the food going Quina?" a deep, handsome voice asked from the door.

Quina looked up at the figure and her/his face brightened. "Zidane! Glad you made it."

Zidane walked over to one of the pots, picking up the spoon and putting it up to his lips, tasting it. "Hmm…it tastes very good." He put the spoon down next to the pot and looked up at Quina with satisfying eyes. "You really live up to your name Quina."

Quina laughed a deep laugh. "Only best for Alexandria. I no make bad food. You know that."

Zidane nodded, pleased that the party looked like it was going to do well. He could tell everyone was going to enjoy themselves. He guaranteed it.

A sudden scream from upstairs caught the attention of the whole castle. Zidane recognized the small, high shrill voice right away. "That's Tou screaming!" His voice boomed through the castle. He began running as fast as humanly possible towards his small daughter's room. Zidane passed many guards and even his other daughter Ariella and told them the situation. They, too, began running towards the room of the screaming girl. They just prayed that they wouldn't be too late.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

The night sky was becoming cloudy, indicating possible signs of snow. Yet the people of Alexandria took one look at the clouds that were beginning to descend upon them and they were beginning to think that perhaps it wasn't regular old fog. That perhaps it was mist. People complained that that wasn't possible because the mist hadn't been around for 25 years. King Zidane and his friends had personally beaten the creature that made the mist. It just couldn't be possible. Yet as the fog got thicker, they did begin to believe.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

Cortack had finally made it to his sister's room when the screaming finally ended. He stopped just outside the door and leaned his ear in closer towards the door. All her heard were muffled voices, both sounding female. Hearing his sister's voice calmed his voice down slightly because it indicated that she hadn't stopped screaming because she was dead. Although her voice sounded even more muffled than the other one. Cortack was going to make sure to hurt whomever it was that was inside. Even if the person was female. 

He stepped back from the door and threw it open with force, making the door bounce back slightly. He saw his little sister on her bed, her eyes wide with fear as her mouth was covered by a mysterious figure in a pink cloak. The face of the figure was concealed by the hood, allowing no one to be able to see her face (he judge the person to be female since he had earlier heard her soft, angelic, melodic voice from outside the door). Her slim hand was covering his sister's hand and the only other thing he could see of her other than her hand were her feet from the ankle down. She seemed to be wearing knee length black boots since her feet were also concealed. Her arms were quite possible the only skin he could see, revealing a soft, light, creamy color tone. Her nails were slightly long and painted pink. He also noticed that she was shorter than him by a few inches.

Cortack approached the cloaked stranger with anger in his eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He was about to punch the girl away, not caring that she was female, when she jumped in the air and landed behind him. She had only leapt but she did it so well, Cortack thought that she had flown. He turned around as Tou ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back protectively. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his patience wearing thin.

The figure didn't answer. She used this opportunity to run out of the door and through the castle halls. Cortack ran after her with all of his speed, leaving Tou to run after him. Cortack wanted to get to the bottom of this and quick. He was tired and he wanted to go to bed.

He saw the figure turn a corner that led to his parent's room and he began to wonder why she was going there. He stopped though, when he saw her back up in fear. He was able to stop in front of the long hallway leading to his parent's room and he saw the reason why she stopped. Directly in front of her was his father, looking angry and his hands at his sides, as well as every soldier in Alexandria. The girl in the pink cloak was trapped.

"Is Tou alright?" Zidane asked his son as he eyed the girl.

"Yeah," Cortack answered, relief washing through him like a river. He was glad that the Imperial Army as well as the Knight's of Pluto were there to catch the cloaked figure and send her to jail where she belonged. "This person didn't hurt her."

Zidane nodded as he addressed the cloaked girl. "Who are you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

The cloaked girl didn't answer. Even with the candles in the hallway lighted it up, the cloaked figure's face was shrouded in darkness. And instead of answering, she looked all around herself, trying to find some way of escape. There was none. She was trapped.

"Who are you?" Zidane asked again when he didn't receive an answer the first time. His patience, like that of his son, was also wearing thin. He didn't like it when people came and tried to hurt the people he loved. It was something he could never forgive.

A giggle escaped the figure as she rose into the air again, landing in a safe place by the window. Everyone gasped at her gymnastic abilities as she opened the window and slipped through it, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"After her!" Zidane yelled, pointing to the window from which she escaped. All he soldiers obeyed and Zidane followed, hoping his thief skills weren't rusted up. He had not used them for 25 years now.

Cortack stayed behind as his little sister came running up to him. Her pajama flowed with the wind of the window as she held out her hand, the loose part of a ribbon swaying in the wind. "Look what I found Corty."

Cortack bent down and took the pink ribbon, immediately thinking that it must have belonged to the cloaked girl. The ribbon gave off the scent of the cloaked girl and it smelled like roses, his and his mother's favorite flower. He stuffed it into the pocket of his baggy black paints. "Go on to bed Tou."

Tou shook her head, sending her silky hair twirling around her face. "Only if you go with me and stay with me. I'm scared."

Cortack sighed and took her hand. "Alright. But just for tonight."

Tou smiled up at him as they walked back to her room. Cortack wanted desperately to find out who the cloaked girl was so he could choke her neck. She had scared Tou out of her wits and she had come into the castle for some reason. Cortack hoped he would be able to find her soon.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

The cool night air greeted the soldiers as they ran through the roads of Alexandria, desperately trying to find the cloaked girl. Yet it was hard with the fog in their face like that. The fog was thick and for a second, they could have sworn that it wasn't just any old fog. It was mist. It was all around them, making some of them collide with buildings, their armor making a loud clank noise upon impact. No one was even out with the fog this thick.

Zidane had run into the street and as soon as he saw the fog, he halted dead in his tracks. "What the hell…?" he questioned as he looked all around himself. He waved his hand through the thick fog and gasped. "This is mist!"

Zidane heard a clanking noise getting louder and louder until he saw one of Steiner's men running towards him. Zidane recognized him as the new recruit and most trusted of the Knight's of Pluto named Philip. He hailed from Lindblum and he was a dashing, handsome, tall young man with blond hair that went into his face. He brushed the hair aside, revealing grayish-blue eyes. He saluted when he reached Zidane. He voice was like a soft bell. "Your Majesty, the cloaked figure has escaped. And the men seem to have noticed the mist."

Zidane looked down at his fist, which was shaking with anger. "Yes but what I don't understand is why there's mist when we defeated the monster that made the mist 25 years ago."

Philip couldn't answer. He just stood there, his hand still in the salute. He was also wondering why the mist had so suddenly reappeared when it hadn't been around for 25 years. That was even before he was born. He had heard the stories from his parent's that when the mist use to be around, monsters would appear everywhere and the only safe way of traveling was on an airship. Why was it here now?

Zidane noticed that Philip was still saluting and he smiled at him. "You can put your hand down Philip."

Philip's eyes went wide and he blushed as he brought his hand down. "Sorry sir. But what about the cloaked figure?"

Zidane looked straight ahead, his thoughts a million miles away as a breeze blew, swaying his not-so-short hair to one side. "Find her and bring her to me. Do not give up. I want her captured and jailed after I have a talk with her."

Philip saluted again as the wind increased. "Yes sir." He ran off to tell the other men.

Zidane only stood there, his hair and cape swaying in the wind as dirt and leaves from a not-so-far-away tree were picked up and carried with the wind. 'What's going on?' Zidane wondered as he looked up at the moon. The stars did not answer him as they twinkled in the night sky.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

The sun peaked through the mountains, showing the intensity of the fog that people were sure was mist. Especially since wild monsters began appearing in roads that were for traveling. They were wondering how mist had come back and they just couldn't explain it.

Zidane was in his study, sitting at his desk, his hand rubbing his chin as he looked at nothing, his face pensive. His study was a grand place, books piled higher than can be imagined. A desk was in front of him with nothing on it except a broken pencil that he had broken out of frustration. Candles were on each side of the room, not lit since it was day. A tall window was behind him, the red curtains drawn, allowing sunlight to stream through. 

A knock was heard coming from his door. "Come in," Zidane called without emotion. He was too busy thinking about the mist to worry about who was at the door.

"Father," a deep voice called, coming closer. Zidane was broken away from his thoughts at the sound of the voice and he looked up, seeing Cortack in the same clothes as yesterday. He looked worried as he looked down at his father's tired face. He had never seen his father this worried or pensive before. Usually, he was a happy man who didn't even have to think too much when he made up laws. "Are you alright?"

Zidane shook his head and scratched his head. "No son. I'm afraid I'm not."

"What's the big deal about this thick fog? I saw mother worrying about it this morning as she ate breakfast. Shouldn't you be worrying about that cloaked girl that was here last night? The guards still haven't caught her."

Zidane got up from his seat, his hands crossed behind him, and walked over to stand in front of the large window, the sunlight hitting him and making him look even more pale and tired. "Yes, that cloaked girl is a worry but all the guards in the kingdom are looking for her. They should find her soon." He brought a hand up and rubbed his temple as he sighed. "What I have to worry about is the mist."

Confusion struck Cortack's face. "The what?"

Zidane brought his hand down as he kept staring outside, watching his people go about with their daily lives. "The mist. It is a lot like fog but more dangerous. It spawns creatures that appear through open traveling roads, making trade harder for us and hard for the travelers who like to walk to places on foot."

Cortack crossed his arms over his chest, exasperated. "Is that all?" He gave a deep, irritated sigh as he burrowed his brows. "But travelers can travel by steam airships. It isn't a total loss."

Zidane turned around to face him, his face contorted into slight anger. "You don't understand Cortack. You weren't even alive when the mist was here. There's more to it than that." His face took on a calmer look. "I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth when I told you about your Genome heritage. I left a lot out that I thought you was best you and your sisters shouldn't have known."

"What?" Cortack asked, even more curious than before. What could it have been that his father left out?

Zidane sighed, organizing his thoughts. "It all happened that day…"

(Different divider because it means the past remembered. Keep that in mind J ).

Blue light was all around as Zidane, a sixteen year-old boy with a monkey tail and the ability to woo any girl he came across, stood alone in a world that seemed familiar to him. It was the blue light that felt mostly familiar. He had seen this exact light in his dreams. It felt so familiar, and so right to be in Terra at that moment. Zidane shrugged the feeling off, wondering where his friends were.

"So you finally came," a deep, raspy voice said in front of him. Zidane looked up the path he had found himself on and saw a tall old man dressed in black armor, a red stone glowing in his stomach. Zidane could have sworn the man, like Terra, looked familiar.

Zidane frowned at him, not really getting what he was saying. "What are you talking about!?"

The man simply stood there, watching Zidane. "Ask my name, will you? Then let us ask…What is your name?"

Unconsciously, Zidane blinked in surprise. "Me!?" He smiled and pointed to himself. "My name is-"

"What is your name?" the man said at the same time as Zidane.

Zidane frowned deeper at him. He grew angry. "Hey, what's your problem!? I'm trying to tell you my name."

The man looked away from him, his face expressionless. "So you believe a given name had meaning…" His voice grew sounded cold. "Boy, you have been bewitched by the light of the blue moon.

By every passing word, Zidane found himself getting even angrier with this impertinent man. What do you know? You must be from Terra."

"You know nothing, and that is all." He smiled coldly. "Come and see for yourself…What Terra is, and what you are…"

He began to disappear and Zidane tried to stop him. "H-Hey, hang on!" He looked all around him but found that the man was gone. "He's gone…"

Zidane had found his friends and was walking through the paths that would lead him through Terra. On the way, he saw a girl that looked like him. She had blond, puffy hair and a tail. The only difference was that she was female and wore a white and pink skirt with matching shirt.

"Who are you?" Zidane asked her. It was in vain. She only looked at him without emotion, and ran away from him as Zidane yelled and followed her through the paths. The paths led to a row of stairs that led to a grand staircase. Dagger was there with him, looking all around and saying how Terra looked so artificial. Zidane agreed with her before the girl talked, standing in the middle of the grand staircase. "Welcome home."

Zidane turned to her, confusion, as well as shock all over his face. "!?"

"This is where you belong. The place to which you shall offer yourself…is here." She turned around and walked up the staircase, leaving behind a very confused Zidane.

Later, Zidane met up with the girl from before; the one who led him to Bran Bal, the town where all the lifeless people who looked like Zidane were. He went down some stairs and found a room where two large tubs with two people were. They looked like two specimens being researched on. Zidane tried not to look. He walked over to another wall and stared at it. "Oh, so that's what's going on…Geez, I should've guessed…So, that is what you wanted to show me?

The girl stood opposite of him, watching the table in front of her. "Yes. I am glad you understand."

Zidane turned to her, angry. It seemed to be the only emotion he was feeling ever since her got there. "I don't want to understand! Sorry, but I'm not like that. I mean all these guys with tails, who look just like me…They're a bunch of zombies."

"They are my peers. We are Genomes. We live in this village."

Zidane burrowed his brows. "Genomes? Is that what they're called?"

The girl's voice stayed hollow and without expression. "Not just them, but you and me, too. It is the name of the seed given to all of us. Its name is Genome."

Zidane's voice grew sad as he continued to look at the blue light next to him, his reflection mirroring his expression. "Talk about a let-down. Who would've guessed the home I've yearned for would be a dump like this. No wonder I never found it. It wasn't even on Gaia!"

The girl turned to him, looking amazed. "Why are you not happy? You have returned to the place of your birth."

Now it was Zidane's turn to look shocked as he turned to her once again. "Happy? You guys can process that emotion?" He turned to the four Genomes that were in the room, their faces hollow and expressionless, as if they were staring into nothing. "Look at 'em! Look at all their blank faces!"

The girl walked over to the stairs and stood there, a sad expression on her face as she looked down at the ground. "What can we do? After all, we were made that way. And we are built to watch over each other and work together as soulless Genomes.

The anger returned to Zidane as he walked over to the girl. "What's it all for!? Get to the point already! How come I grew up on Gaia if I was born here!?" He turned to look at the lifeless Genomes again. "I'm alive. I have a soul! Why is everyone here so…"

The girl sighed a tired sigh. "Because you are…special."

"What!?" came Zidane's questionable expression again.

"We are mere vessels. You have been given a greater purpose. The will of Garland is absolute…"

The girl walked up the stairs as Zidane was left to wonder. "Garland? Who's that?"

After the girl finished her explaining, she told Zidane that Garland was expecting him. She took him to a secret pathway that would lead him to Pandemonium, the place where Garland was waiting. He entered the portal after telling the girl that he was probably an enemy of Gaia but that she shouldn't be mistaken; he wouldn't join them in the fight.

Pandemonium was quite a large place, with a large stairs in front that would lead to the center of Terra. A voice interrupted Zidane. "So, we meet again."

Zidane looked all around him before a man appeared before him. It was the same man from before. "!?" Zidane was shocked to see the same man from before. "Who are you?"

The man walked up the stairs and paused in order to talk. "Twelve years ago, I lost one of my most prized Genomes. I created him and sent him to Gaia to disrupt the cycle of souls there." He turned around and looked at Zidane with his cold set black eyes. "You are that Genome…I am glad you have returned."

Zidane's eyes burned in anger. "Shut up! Nobody tells me what to do! And I didn't come here to answer to you!" He voice calmed before he continued, angry amusement dancing in his eyes. "Lemme guess…you must be Garland!"

Garland's face crossed with something that in between amusement and anger. "And what if I am?"

"Then you're goin' down! But first, you're gonna tell me everything! Like, why did I grow up on Gaia, and why do you want to destroy it!?"

Garland turned back to look at the top of the stairs, his voice no longer revealing emotion. "I have no intention of destroying Gaia. I only wish to make Gaia into Terra."

"What did you say!?"

"Of course, not everything went as planned. You growing upon Gaia, for example." He climbed the stairs and disappeared. Zidane scowled and followed. He wanted to resolve this…and he was going to.

Garland continued. "There is another one built as you were. He may be the one who threw a wrench into my gears." He transported throughout the room.

Zidane followed as best he could. "He!? Who the heck are you talking about!?"

Garland transported to the front of the room, waiting for Zidane. Something didn't feel right to Zidane. He could smell something in the air that smelled like danger. But he had to follow this man and learn the truth, no matter how painful. "Someone you know quite well. Follow me…the time when the aura of Gaia will turn to the crimson glow of Terra has not yet come. I may need your help anyway." Zidane followed him to the top and the Garland once again went to another room. Zidane was getting tired of this. He wanted to know what the whole point was of all of this. He also wanted to know who the man was who Garland kept referring to.

Garland led Zidane to a room full of round steps, which Garland would step on and then stop in order to let Zidane follow. Zidane was getting angrier by the minute. "Now, tell me everything!"

Garland sighed and decided to tell Zidane all he wanted to know. I constructed the Genomes to be vessels for the souls of the people of Terra when they awaken. But 24 years ago, I gave life to a Genome that was very much like you. His will was too strong to make him into a proper vessel, and I even considered discarding him. But then I thought that I should put his strength to use. I sent that Genome as my servant to disrupt the cycle of souls on Gaia."

Zidane still couldn't figure out who the person was. When he asked, his voice was calmer. "Yeah, so tell me who he is already."

Garland smiled in amusement. Zidane still didn't know and yet it was so obvious. "Do you not yet know? You and he are so much alike.

Now Zidane was confused. He scratched his head, trying to think if he's ever known someone who looked like him. "Alike? I've never met anyone like me…"

"You judge only by appearances. I mean with someone with a soul similar to yours. The one I sent to Gaia might also be called your brother…" Garland hesitated, letting the suspense in the air grow thick. But also wanting to let Zidane figure it out for himself before Garland was forced to tell him. It seemed that it exactly what he was supposed to do. "And his name is Kuja."

Zidane blinked thrice, not believing what he had just heard. 'Are my ears hearing right?' he questioned himself as he stuck a finger inside and wiggled, trying to clean them out. It seems he had heard right. "Kuja!? He's a Genome!? Impossible! He doesn't even have a tail…"

"He is only hiding it. He denies his own identity. He rejects the meaning of his existence and tries to assert his own individuality." Garland turned to Zidane and had a look that was almost pleading. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

Zidane's face burned with anger (Authors note: He seems to get angry a lot. But that's understandable. You'd probably be angry too if you found this sort of thing out.). "Shut up! I'm not like him at all!"

Garland smiled in amusement and his voice mirrored it. "He said the same thing when speaking about the other Genomes: 'I'm not like these guys'." His voice turned unexpressive once again. "His ambition was unbecoming of a Genome, but it was perfect for the mission I gave him." His voice became evil, deadly, and Zidane shivered as he heard it. "To bring war and chaos to Gaia…that is what I sent him to do. To induce an unnaturally chaotic flow."

Zidane stood, wondering, his tail swinging behind him. "So then, why-"

"The disruption of the flow of souls is brought about by war," Garland interrupted, But Zidane wasn't bothered because his question was answered. "And what he did for me far exceeded my greatest expectations."

Now a new question (probably considered an old one) formed. "What about me!?" Zidane yelled. How did I end up on Gaia?"

"When you received the gift of life in Bran Bal, Kuja could not bear it. He could not bear to see a Genome with more power than his own; he felt threatened. Kuja discarded you. He dropped you onto Gaia, the world he would destroy."

Zidane was deep in thought once again. "So I was to be your slave, just like Kuja, to start a war on Gaia?"

Garland was glad he was finally understanding. "That is correct. I did not expect Kuja to abandon you, but I believed it was his nature. And to him, bringing war to Gaia would prove his victory over you. Perhaps it is because of his desire to justify his existence that he let you live as well."

Anger built in him once he realized something. "So the blood of thousands had to be spilled?" (Note: Forgive me. I don't think I wrote the sentence right when I copied this. I wrote it as "So that's the blood of thousands had to be spilled." That doesn't really make sense does it? J )

Garland faced Zidane, questions in his eyes. "Are you referring to Kuja's ambition? Or to our plan to disrupt the cycle of souls?"

"Both!" Zidane yelled. "And what exactly do you gain by disrupting that cycle, or whatever?"

"We must sort the souls. I want to disrupt Gaia's cycle and drain its souls, filling the void with the souls of Terra. To speed the cycle of souls is to speed the work as a whole. Thus, war…And in time…Gaia's souls are gone, and Gaia becomes Terra."

"But…how!?"

Garland turned back to the entrance of another room. Yet he didn't enter. "You saw it with your own eyes. You saw the Iifa Tree and the mist it emits. The role of the Iifa is that of a Soul Divider. The mist you see comprises the stagnant souls of Gaia…"

Zidane smiled wide, feeling happy and proud, as if he forgot he forgot his problems. "Oh yeah? We stopped the mist! So much for that!"

Garland smirked evilly. "All you saw was the back of the tree. Even now, the Iifa Tree blocks the flow of Gaia's souls, while it lets those of Terra flow freely." He finally teleported out of the room and Zidane followed, going out of the room with many steps.

Garland led Zidane to a room that was different than the rest. It had a large, winding staircase and at the top was a telescope that looked out of a skylight. Garland was there, climbing the stairs to the top. Zidane stayed near the door, looking all around. "What is this?"

"Think of it as an observatory. A place to measure the radiance of Gaia and Terra…"

"What are you talking about?" Zidane looked up at the skylight. "And what is this weird light?"

Garland pointed to it. He suddenly sounded like a tour guide. "This is the center of the planet. The end and the beginning of the cycle of souls. This light remains Gaia's, for now, for now, but when the blue changes to crimson, all will belong to Terra, and its restoration will be complete. That is why I wrapped up the light in the Iifa Tree, to prevent the cycle of the judgment of souls on Gaia from inside the planet. Such is the Iifa Tree's true purpose, its true form. All you saw was its material form. The flow of Gaia's souls cannot be changed simply by stopping the disposal of mist."

"So…Kuja is just an angel of death who sends souls to the tree of Iifa."

Garland climbed higher and peered through the telescope. "Yes, my angel of death. But only until you came of age."

Zidane looked at him, shocked. "What do you mean!?"

Garland explained it as best he could (which wasn't too hard J ). "His soul is not eternal…I was going to create you next, after all."

"You mean you won't need Kuja's soul once I grow stronger than him?"

"Precisely. Soon that time will come."

That amazed, as well as scared Zidane. Was he really destined to fight all of his friends…and Dagger, who he loved with all of his heart? (Note: Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I just had to write that J ). He stayed silent.

"Well…now you know you should be fully aware of the meaning of your existence…"

"Father…" was all Cortack could say when his father finished explaining. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? His father had just shared something that seemed to pain him. 'It must have been terrible for him to learn all of this.'

His father suddenly looked even older than he was. It was like he had aged in mere moments. He sighed deeply as he stared outside again. The time ticked away on the mantel. "So now you know about the mist and why it is so dangerous." He turned around and faced Cortack with a serious face as the sunlight streamed through as shadowed part of his face. "There must be something going on at the Iifa Tree. It can't be anything else but that."

"What are you going to do about it father?" Cortack asked, his face filled with concern. Now that he understood the dangers of the mist, he was beginning to become worried about Gaia. 'Could it be that that Garland guy is alive and wants to do what he had set out to do in the first place?'

"That's where you come in," Zidane answered his son's question.

Cortack blinked in surprise. He pointed to himself in disbelief. "M-Me!?"

Zidane nodded. "You know I can't leave Alexandria. I have my duties here." He smiled widely. "Besides, you've practiced the sword enough. I think you can handle it."

Cortack crossed his arms over his chest, curious about something. "And am I going to go alone?"

Now Zidane shook his head, his hair swirling all around him. "No. Copper and Philip shall go with you. I've already asked them. They have agreed to leave."

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Ariella. She looked happy about something yet she tried to hide it. "Sorry father, but I couldn't help but overhear." She smiled as she pointed to herself. "I shall accompany Cortack as well."

Cortack's mouth dropped in astonishment. "What!?" He shook his head. "Now way! There is no way I'm going to baby-sit you!"

Ariella frowned at him and walked up to him. "Look Cortack! I'm much stronger and older than you are. If anything, I need to baby-sit YOU!"

The anger built inside of Cortack. "Why you-" 

"That's enough you two!" boomed Zidane. Both shut up and looked at him. Zidane looked at Ariella. "I know how well you are with healing magic and other things that the men don't know all that well so…you have my permission to go."

Ariella danced up and down and ran over to hug her father as Cortack rolled his eyes. "Great…"

"The four of you shall leave tomorrow morning." Zidane smiled. "There IS a party I want all of you to attend after all. Besides, its Christmas."

Both of his children nodded. 'This will be one interesting trip' Cortack thought as the sun set in the horizon. Cortack just didn't know how interesting…

To Be Continued…

Yay! What is in store for Cortack and everyone else? Who was that cloaked girl and what did she want? Review and I'll post the next part up ASAP so you can find out (because you were kind enough to reviewJ ). 

Note: This is just my rough draft because I plan to post this up on my webpage that it for anime lovers (I think I'll call it "www.animelovers.com". It all depends if that name isn't taken. If it is, then I'll change it.) My website will have EVERYTHING. It will even have info and stuff you won't find anywhere else. So I want you to flame me too if you see that something could be improved (like that part where Zidane remembers. I don't think I described it that well.). So say anything. Tell me that I need to improve some parts, or that you really liked (or hated) it. Please. I encourage you to. But be honest. Not just because I said so. Thanks!


	2. A light of hope

Final Fantasy IX: The continuation

Thank you all for reviewing and I know the characters can get a little weird but believe me, there are other fanfictions out there that are not Final Fantasy IX that are even more confusing since you have to keep track of all of the characters. Even if you know the original characters in the show really well, you're forced to memorize they're kids. But mine's not that hard ^_^. Go ahead and read this.

Final Fantasy IX: The continuation

Part 2: A light of hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX but I do love it J .

Rated PG for slight language and violence.

The stars twinkled in the night sky as people gathered outside of Alexandria castle. Tonight was the night of the ball and an enormous amount of people headed over to Alexandria in order to attend the Christmas ball. The Grand Hall was an array of lights, foods, and music while people stood around, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Among those people was a beautiful young lady with dark pink hair that tumbled down to her waist in large curls. Her eyes were violet and she wore a dress of light violet that made her eyes sparkle. She stood near a wall, watching everyone else dance and have fun. She must have been the only bored one there. Although she was quite lovely, no one asked her to dance. But she knew that she had to concentrate on her mission more than worrying about dancing.

A grin formed on her lips as she pushed aside pink bangs that had fallen into her face. The royal family of Alexandria was going to get quite a surprise…

Candles burned on a table, lighting the dark room. All around were furniture made of the finest wood and even the clock was made out of wood as it ticked on the mantel next to the white roses. The red curtains were pulled in order to hide the individual dressing and admiring himself in front of the mirror.

Cortack posed in front of the full-length mirror as he tried on his princely clothing. He wore a blue jacket with gold medals, matching pants of satin, knee length boots, and even a long red cape. On his head was a golden crown that seemed to blend in with his hair. The crown was simple enough, with only one sapphire stone in the middle to show that he was the prince and to match his eyes like his clothes did. His sisters had to wear a ruby stone with two pink stones on each side.

He made sure nothing was wrong once more before he walked out the door and headed for the ball. He knew he was going to hate to have to mingle with all of those commoners and even noblemen. He didn't like any of them. He didn't like the pheasants because they were poor (told you he was arrogant ^_^) and the noblemen because they were snobs (I guess you could say he's also a hypocrite as well since he acts kind of like a snob himself). He continued onward towards the Grand Hall, not knowing that his life was about to change forever…

A shadowy figure stood on top of a house, a fairly large cape billowing behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest as his eyes gleamed red, matching his hair. The moon behind him didn't allow his face to be shown and all you could see was his grin and his eyes as they flashed bright.

'Prepare yourself Alexandria' the figure thought as the wind sped up and then calmed down. 'Prepare yourself King Zidane of Alexandria. You **shall** pay for what you did to me.'

"Zidane!" called a voice from across the room as people's voices as well as their laughs, filled the air.

Zidane, dressed in a red king outfit with a blue cape and large crown decorating his head, turned to the voice and saw Vivi, along with Eiko and his family, smiling at him as they stood near the Grand Entrance doors. He smiled and walked over to them, happy to see them after so long.

Zidane hugged Vivi and when he hugged Eiko, he was practically left with no air. She had grown really strong. "You guys look great," Zidane commented, looking the both of them over. Vivi had definitely grown taller and Eiko had grown lovelier, acting and looking like a lady like she always wanted to be.

Vivi smiled while Eiko flushed. He still knew how to complement people. Eiko flashed him a small smile. "You don't look so bad yourself Zidane. You still look like the 16 year old I met 25 years ago."

"That was a long time ago Eiko. I'm a different person now."

Eiko frowned playfully. "You mean you don't flirt?"

Zidane's eyes widened slightly before he smiled again. "Why would I flirt when I already have a woman I love with all of my heart?"

Eiko smiled at that. She was glad Zidane and Garnet were doing so well. Still as in love as they were 25 years ago. Their love didn't burn out like a candle. She had heard about how well they were doing and how happy they were and she was growing excited about seeing their children. She had heard they had three wonderful children that resembled them in every way.

Eiko searched all around. "And where is Dagger?"

"She's still dressing Tou I hear. Tou wanted to dress herself but when her mother saw her, she was horrified. Tou had put on a pink dress with smudged green lipstick and a matching sash across her waist. So she's dressing her now."

"I can't wait to meet your children," Vivi said as he stared down at his own. Many of them had grown up but he still had four left to take care of. Especially little Vivelo who he gave a warning look to. Vivelo ignored his father and searched for something to do when he would finally be able to part from his parents.

Zidane smiled wide. "You'll like them. They are very well behaved and they are easy to be around. Although you may want to avoid Ariella and Cortack. Ariella is mischievous and Cortack is a little arrogant. Don't give him advice on anything because he won't listen."

The young lady with pink hair stood nearby, listening to their conversation. 'Cortack must have been the one I met yesterday when I tried to steal from here.' Her mouth broke into a grin. 'Well, he'd better watch out for me because I won't let him OR his family get me this time.'

She ducked away from the party and waited until no one was watching. Then, grabbing her dress in her hands, she ran up the stairs and through the halls.

Gold shoes tapped on the cement as a girl in a gold dress walked through the streets of Alexandria, holding up her dress so she wouldn't step on it. Behind her a tall figure with puffy red hair walked slowly towards the castle, worrying over the response he was going to get from everyone he knew. He especially felt silly in a tuxedo and bow tie.

The girl turned around and frowned, noticing the man's hesitation. "Come on Amarant," she urged. "I already told you that they're your friends and that they won't kick you out."

Amarant stopped completely. "I don't know if this is such a good idea Lani. Do they really think I'm their friend or have they forgotten about me?"

Lani walked over and grabbed him by his arm. "They are still your friends and they think of you as one. Now come on."

Amarant followed hesitantly, not really sure.

The figure above them grinned evilly as they passed.

Footsteps were heard throughout the hallway as the candles lit it up, paintings glowing on the wall. Cortack was walking to the Grand Hall when he heard another pair of steps nearby. He stopped, alert. They sounded like the light tapping of high heels so he figured it was his mother. He kept walking and eventually bumped with the person who was lightly walking his way.

Cortack straightened himself and looked up, his gaze colliding with soft, violet eyes. Cortack froze as he saw the loveliest girl in front of him. Her soft, dark pink hair was in natural curls and her eyes seemed to bore through his. But he stayed composed and calm. His voice picked up an icy tone. "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled at him, recognizing him immediately as the young man from the other night. She bowed before him. "Your highness Prince Cortack I presume?"

Cortack eyed her, thinking he had heard that sweet, angelic voice before. "Have we met…?"

The girl straightened. "No your highness. We have not." She held out her right hand. Cortack refused to shake it. 'He's arrogant' was her first thought of him. 'I don't like arrogant royals. I don't like royals period.' She brought her hand down. "My name is Rubella. I am a commoner of Alexandria who has come to attend the ball and meet a prince."

Despite himself, Cortack flushed. 'That explains the tacky dress' he thought coldly. He crossed his arms across his chest and burrowed his brows. "So you came for the same reason as everybody else? To take advantage on my father's hospitality?"

Rubella frowned at him coldly. "No. I am not like the rest. I appreciate what your father had done. He is a wonderful king." At that, Rubella felt guilty. She loved the king and yet she was there to steal from him. But it was important that she take something of value. She needed the money to help her sick mother who seemed to be getting sick everyday.

Cortack decided to get back at the subject at hand. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ball, enjoying it and dancing with handsome, young men?" The last comment had come out with a hint of jealousy and that surprised him. 'Why would her dancing with handsome young men bother me? Of course someone as lovely as her would do that. Why should it bother me?'

A wide smile grew on Rubella's face as she clutched Cortack's arm. "Why don't you dance with me?"

Cortack flushed once again and sighed. He shook her off as she frowned. "No thanks. I don't think I would like your company tonight"-Rubella gasped and frowned as he continued-"This dance is bad enough. Your company would only make it worse."

The anger built itself inside of Rubella. She slapped him and it was heard throughout the quiet hall. "You're an insensitive bastard!" she yelled before she stormed off down the hall, her dress trailing behind her.

Cortack stayed behind, bringing a hand up to his red cheek. 'What a rude girl!' he thought angrily as he continued to walk down the halls towards the Grand Hall. Yet with each step he took, the pain in his heart grew larger.

Amarant looked up at the tall castle and frowned. He hated to admit it, even to himself, that he was nervous as well as afraid of how Zidane and the rest would receive him. He told himself many times that they were his friends and that he would be received with kindness but he wasn't too sure.

"Come on Amarant!" Lani yelled at him as she raised a gloved hand in the air, waving it back and forth. "The party will end by the time you come inside."

Amarant frowned at her and slowly made his way inside, the nervousness shaking him up. He looked all around and yet he wasn't sure who was who. It had been about 25 years since he last saw everyone.

"Amarant!" a deep voice called as it got closer. Amarant turned his gaze to the source of the voice and saw King Zidane of Alexandria walking his way, his cape swaying behind him. He didn't look any different, except for the fact that he had graying hair that was shorter as well. What especially looked weird to Amarant was the crown on Zidane's head. He still wasn't used to seeing it. He saw it on Zidane when he married Dagger but that was the last time.

Amarant smiled nervously. "Hey Zidane."

Zidane shook his hand, which Amarant didn't even bring up for him. "How have you been? We've been going to Treno all the time looking for you."

"I went on a long, personal journey."

Zidane eyed him. "And why haven't you come to visit? Even during your travels you didn't stop by to say hi. Not even on holidays."

Amarant scratched his head nervously. "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't."

Zidane smiled a friendly smile at him. "That's okay. As long as you're here now." Zidane turned but kept his gaze on Amarant. "Come on and re-meet Dagger. I'm sure she'd love to see you too."

Amarant nodded slowly as he followed Zidane, happy he wasn't disappointed in the reception. The stars smiled at him as he passed the windows.

Cortack made his way back to the Grand Hall, a little melancholy about how he treated Rubella. 'Why am I always such an insensitive jerk?' he questioned himself. He walked over and leaned on a wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he thought. It was a habit he gained from his father.

"Cortack!" a loud, bell sounding voice called. Cortack knew who it was and he groaned. 'It seems Jesabella is here' he thought gloomy. He straightened up and saw that his Freya was with her. He smiled at them, his smile reserved for Freya (although he won't admit it to Jesabella).

He bowed before them, causing Jesabella to blush. "Good evening Mrs. Freya, Miss Jesabella." He stood up as a large present was shoved under his nose. Jesabella had the nerve to give him something else after what happened at his seventh birthday. He was still angry about that.

Jesabella had a hard time of not blushing. "T-This is for you Cortack. Merry Christmas."

Cortack took it and tried to smile. "Thank you." 

"Where is your father Cortack?" Freya asked as she scanned the ballroom. There was no sign of him.

Cortack shrugged. "I haven't seem him since the afternoon."

Freya bowed. "Well then your highness. I'll be off to greet him."

Cortack nodded as she left. That was when he realized that she left him with Jesabella. He turned to look at her and found her staring at him with dreamy eyes. "Want to dance?" she asked.

Cortack tried not to say yell no. "I-I guess."

Jesabella could have jumped for joy as Cortack pulled her out to the dance floor, a slow song playing, pleasing Jesabella but not Cortack. He gave a look of agony but tried not to let Jesabella see it.

Rubella stood off on the side, trying to recover from what happened in the hallway. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as she avoided eye contact with Prince Cortack who she noticed was dancing with a very lovely rat girl. It took her everything she had not to run up to the both of them and punch their lights out.

'Perhaps I should try again and go back to my mission' she thought as she looked towards the hallway. No one seemed to be around. She gathered her dress and sneaked towards it. Once she was positive the coast was clear, she ran inside. 'This is going to be easy' she thought with a smile.

The moon cast a pale glow as the people danced on the dance floor. Most were especially interested in seeing the prince dance with the lovely young rat girl. They were glad he was finally finding someone for himself.

Cortack saw all of their looks and he frowned. 'Sorry to disappoint all of you but I'm not interested in this girl. I will never fall in love.'

His attention was shifted to the figure sneaking into the hallway. It was Rubella, looking all around until she slipped into the hallway and ran down it. 'What's she doing?' he questioned. He pulled away from Jesabella. "Sorry Jesse but I have to go and do something." He walked away, getting a dreamy look from Jesabella.

'He called me "Jesse"! He gave me a pet name!' she dreamed. 'I wonder what I'll call him?'

The shadows shifted as Cortack moved by candles on the wall. He was walking as swiftly as possible, trying to find Rubella. 'She couldn't have gotten far' he thought with anger as he continued onward. 

He stopped when he felt little arms go around his slim legs. He looked down and saw his little sister Tou in a pink dress and red sash. Her hair was clipped up on each side and she looked really glad to see him. "Hi Corty!" she squealed.

Cortack smiled at her, delighted to see her. But it wasn't the time to spend with her. He picked her up. "Listen Tou, I want you to go with mother and stay with her. Don't leave her side."

Tou looked at him, a little confused and worried. "What's wrong?"

Cortack smiled, as if trying to hide his lie with his smile. "Nothing. I just want you to go with her. I'll meet you guys later."

Tou shook her head, not convinced. She knew when Cortack was hiding something from her. "I want to go with you. You don't fool me."

Cortack smiled sadly this time. He knew he couldn't fool her. She was beyond her years and she knew it. He put her down and was going to object to her going when he saw a black shadow pass by the hallway leading to his parent's room. It was a slim shadow and Cortack knew right away that it was Rubella. Tou hugged his legs with fear. "I-It's the bad person from last time!" she shouted as she tried to hide behind him.

"What are you talking about Tou?" Cortack questioned as he looked down at her. "That's just-" but he stopped when he realized something. The thief from the yesterday night DID try to go to his parent's room, sneaking around and everything. And now he finds Rubella doing the same thing. Not only that, but he could have sworn he recognized her voice when they met for the first time. And now it turns out that his little sister recognizes the person who was here the other night. Cortack's anger grew as he realized that Rubella was the person from the other night! That was why she was there and why he found her wandering the halls when he came out of his room. It all made sense now.

Cortack turned to Tou who looked at him with scared eyes. "Listen Tou, go find father and tell him that the thief is back. Then I want you to stay with mother."

Tou nodded, a little shaky. She leg go of his legs and began running as fast as she could towards the Grand Hall. Cortack, in the meantime, ran after Rubella, swearing he would capture her. 

'You're not going to get away with this Rubella' he thought as his cape swayed behind him. The moon watched him run.

The clouds in the sky began to cover the land and rumbling was heard coming from them. The shadow, who had been watching the party the entire time, raised his black armored arms and shouted a spell.

"Comda…montas…kaster…LOYELLA!" he yelled at last. The clouds above swirled and kept thundering until lightning bolts blasted from the sky and onto Alexandria. Many of the civilians not attending Zidane's party screamed and ran for cover, afraid of what was happening. Some even decided to run to the castle and tell King Zidane about what was going on.

In the sky a powerful noise like swords clashing together could be heard. Some (stupid) people stopped and looked at what it was. It wasn't until it hit that they realized what a mistake that was.

All the people were totally oblivious about what was going on because they were all partying and having so much fun. But when the castle shook, they stopped their laughing and their dancing and ran outside. Zidane was the first one outside and he stopped and gasped when he saw the figures in the sky.

Right in front of them were 13 knights clad in black armor and riding horses. All of them were as wide as a house and twice as tall. They floated in the air, swords in hands, as if waiting for orders. Smoke blew not to far away and Zidane turned towards it, seeing that some houses had been destroyed, as well as the innocent people who were living there.

"Who the hell are you!?!" Zidane yelled as Garnet came up beside him. She stopped abruptly and gasped, placing her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Knights of the Round…"

Zidane turned to her with curious eyes. "You know about them…?"

Garnet nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off them. "They're the strongest Eidolon's in all of Gaia. They can destroy anything with their power."

Zidane turned back to them, unbelieving to what he was hearing…or maybe not wanting to believe. "Can you stop them?"

"No," Garnet answered softly, wishing she could. "They only obey their master and no Eidolon is as strong as them."

Zidane looked downwards, noticing that his fists were clenched and shaking. He just couldn't let Alexandria suffer again like it did 25 years ago with the attack of Bahamut. It wasn't fair to the people of Alexandria. "There has to be a way to stop them…"

Garnet was going to say something when Tou came running outside, screaming something at the top of her lungs. "What's wrong Tou?" she asked with concern as she saw how worried her daughter looked.

Tou waited until she caught her breath. "Mommy…the thief is back."

Garnet had heard about this thief from Zidane and that she had almost hurt Tou (from Zidane's POV anyway). But now she felt that it was better to concentrate on the attack by the Eidolon's that seemed to be paying them a visit.

"Who are they mommy?" Tou asked once she noticed them. She was beginning to shiver with the cold of the outside.

Garnet didn't answer her as a figure appeared on top of a house that was right in front of them. It was too dark to see him but they knew he wore black armor and had a fairly large cape. He laughed with mockery and hate. "Glad to see me again KING Zidane?" the voice chided.

Zidane gasped, recognizing the voice. "I-It's Necron!" Zidane yelled. Many of the people didn't know what he was talking about but Garnet knew. "It…It can't be! We destroyed him 25 years ago!"

The figure jumped down from the rooftop and laughed with and abundance of humor. He was clearly visible now with the light from the ballroom. He did in fact have black armor but he also had a long, red cape that he used to cover half of his body. His hair was short and red, his eyes a cold violet color that seemed deprived of life. He also had a few freckles. He shook a finger at them as he mocked. "Tsk, tsk, to the both of you. Don't you both remember me saying 'This is not the end. I am eternal'?" He smiled coldly. "I meant it. A piece of me that survived the fight lay dormant in the Iifa Tree and now, 25 years later, I am able to get my revenge!" He raised his arms up once again. "All of Alexandria must suffer what you have made me suffer!"

Tou, who couldn't believe what she had been hearing, half closed her eyes and concentrated, not having control over her body. A white light shined from her forehead where the horn should have been…

Cortack had finally reached his parent's bedroom, being very careful of not getting caught by Rubella. He had no idea of what was happening outside. He walked slowly to his parent's room, trying hard not to make a sound. The light from the candles was his only light. If it weren't for that, he wouldn't be able to see where he was.

Suddenly, he felt a sword at his neck. "Make one move and I'll cut your throat," the angelic voice warned coldly. Cortack followed her advice and didn't bother to turn his head since he already knew it was Rubella. He was glad he had his sword with him.

"So you're the one who came here yesterday night," he accused lightly.

Rubella laughed. "I can't believe it took you so long to discover it. I would have thought you had more brains than that."

Anger built itself inside of him but he remained calm, trying to ignore it. He was going to say something else when the castle shook. Rubella made a mistake and walked over to a window to check it out. Cortack used this opportunity to strike. He unsheathed his sword in the blink of an eye and struck the sword out of her hands, shocking her. He brought the sword up to her slim neck. "My how the tables have turned," he said with softly with pride as his brows burrowed. Rubella gulped, actually showing fear. But that fear turned into humor. "I've underestimated you. You seem to have enough brains to know how to wield a sword."

"Shut up!" he shouted with anger as he brought the sword closer to her neck, wanting to slice it. But he didn't. Something about her stopped him from doing it. It was a feeling that was even stronger than his conscious. He shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it. All he had to think about was how to punish this girl for scaring Tou and trying to steal from them.

The castle shook again and this time Cortack went to check it out. He didn't turn his back on Rubella and he kept his sword pointed at her neck as he quickly looked outside the window. When he looked outside, he didn't look back at her. In the sky were 13 large knights clad in black. They were large and had red glowing eyes.

Cortack turned his head and saw that Rubella was next to him at the window, gasping at what she saw. He could faintly smell her rose scented perfume. 

Cortack grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him outside. "Hey!" Rubella yelled in annoyance. She tried to wiggle free but his grip was strong. She was dragged along with him and Rubella gave a thought to her mother. 'I'm sorry mother but it seems that I've been caught this time. I won't ever be able to see you again or take care of you. I just wish that you hadn't died without me by your side.'

Rubella mother was sick with pneumonia and gravely ill. She couldn't even get out of bed anymore. Rubella took care of her as much as she could and tried to make her well but her body wanted to give up and not get better. She wasn't dead yet but Rubella now thought that because she was caught, she wouldn't be there when her mother did in fact die.

Cortack led her outside where he saw his father arguing with some other man in black armor. He also saw something going on with his little sister. Her forehead was glowing bright and when Cortack came in contact with her, his forehead also began to glow. He felt a tingly sensation run through him and he felt the warmth and a voice calling out to him, trying to reach him. The voice sounded deep and growly.

Cortack let go of Rubella's hand unconsciously and slowly walked over to his sister where he kneeled down in order to be face to face with her.

Garnet saw the strange way her children were acting and all she could say was that they were trying to do what she had done in order to stop Bahamut. The power on their foreheads grew but it wasn't released. Garnet could guess why. She picked up her dress and ran off into the castle, leaving behind a confused Rubella who merely looked down at Cortack with wonder in her eyes.

'What is he doing?' she questioned as she saw them bring up their hands and place their palms together. She was too afraid to do anything else but watch.

"Ariella!" Garnet shouted as she ran through the castle. She was searching for Ariella, knowing she was the only one left needed for the ceremony of the calling of the Eidolon that wanted to be summoned. "Ariella!" She was wondering where she was and why she wasn't outside like everybody else. She hadn't even seen her at the party.

Ariella came out of her room, looking distressed and worried. "What is it mother? And what was that rumbling?"

"Ariella, you need to come outside. Your brother and sister need you. Please come with me."

Although Ariella didn't understand what was going on, she nodded and followed, all the time worried about what was going to happen.

"Why do you want to destroy this world?!" Zidane shouted to the man in black. He was getting annoyed with him but he knew that one false move would result in the downfall of Alexandria.

The man smiled evilly. "Didn't I already tell you 25 years ago that I want to bring this world into one without pain or fear or anything at all?"

Zidane growled, not knowing what to do. He was totally oblivious of what was going on behind him. He brought out his sword and pointed it to the man. "I won't let you destroy Gaia!"

"You can't do anything about it! I control the most powerful Eidolon's in Gaia! No one can stop me!" he yelled as he brought his hands up. 'My servants…tear Alexandria to pieces.'

The 13 knight's split up and began to destroy the houses with their long swords. All the people watched in horror as they saw their homes destroyed and being left as nothing but rubble. They all ran in fear.

Zidane also watched and he looked at the man with angry eyes. "Stop it!" he yelled as he charged at him, swing his sword. But the man was quicker. He did a back flip and then took out his own sword. Then it began…

Ariella stopped at the entrance to the Grand Hall and gasped, not wanting to believe what she saw. Alexandria, her home, was being destroyed by large knights that the guards of Alexandria couldn't stop. All the people were running in fear and even some of them were destroyed along with their homes. It was a gruesome sight.

"Oh my gosh," Ariella said in a shaky voice that made her sound like she was going to cry at any second. She probably was. She was watching as her hometown, the town she loved, was being destroyed along with some of its civilians.

"Ariella," a voice called out to her from the side. She turned her watery eyes to the voice of her brother and sister as they called out to her. Both were facing each other, their foreheads glowing. It was as if Ariella was being controlled as she unconsciously walked towards them and kneeled with them, making a circle. She brought her palms up and placed one with Cortack's and the other with Tou. They closed their eyes fully and concentrated.

"Thou guardian of ice and cold," they chanted as Garnet left to gather the people and put them somewhere safe. "Here our call. Help bring Alexandria into the light and take it away from the darkness."

The call worked and in the sky came something nobody would have expected. The clouds rumbled and turned into a silvery blue color, shocking and amazing everyone. Lightning bolts of blue struck down on each knight, making them immobile. A figure was seen descending down from the clouds. Everyone gasped as they saw it. It looked like Bahamut but the only difference was, was that this dragon was an icy blue color, making it seem almost camouflaged. It stopped in front of the three and growled (without irritation or anger). It talked through their minds, letting them be the only ones who could hear it.

'My children' it communicated. 'I am glad thou hast called me. Terror seems to reign over this land of Gaia once again. I am entrusting the fate of this world in thine own hands. Save it. I will always be around whenever thou will need my assistance. I am Bahamut-ZERO.'

Bahamut-ZERO flew towards the sky again and stopped, looking down on everyone. He stayed immobile with only his tail swaying from side to side and everyone was wondering what he was doing. That's when Alexandria shook again. The rumbling seemed to be coming from the castle and everyone looked towards it, wondering what was going on.

Garnet stopped from where she was and gasped. The castle was once again transforming into its protective state. She knew what that meant. 'Alexander is going to be summoned again! But that can't be possible! Bahamut destroyed him 25 years ago!'

Alexandria castle was transforming into its protective state and everyone saw how Alexander placed his heavenly white wings around the castle. For those people who were 25 years old and younger, they had not seen this before and they were quite shocked by it.

The man who was fighting with Zidane stopped and floated up into the air, tired of fighting with him. Zidane was not pleased. He growled at him as he shouted. "Come back here and fight!" The man ignored him as he smiled, looking at the two Eidolon's. "Both of those Eidolon's can't stop the Knight's of the Round! They are invincible!"

How wrong he was.

Bahamut-ZERO waited until Alexander was completely summoned before he approached the legendary Eidolon. 'Alexander' he said with his usual growl. 'The time hast come at last when we must merge together to make the ultimate Eidolon.'

Alexander let out exhaust fumes in response. Bahamut-Zero and Alexander turned into a white light and everyone had to shield their eyes to keep from going blind. The light made the night seem like day. Knight's of the Round were still immobile by the time the transformation was complete. And when everyone saw what Bahamut-ZERO and Alexander transformed into, they were left with their mouths hanging open.

Before them stood a large dragon like creature with machinery feeling skin. Instead of bat wings like dragons have, it had white angel wings. Its color was still and icy blue and its eyes were the color of blood (not because of craziness).

'I am called Stagmar, the most powerful Eidolon in all of Gaia' it communicated with everyone. His voice was calming, almost peaceful. Everyone felt protected by him.

Stagmar looked at the Knight's of the Round who were still immobile and he flew towards them, floating in front of them. 'Thou hast caused enough destruction upon this kingdom. I will not permit thee to terrorize these people any longer.'

Stagmar shot up into the sky where she stayed. He seemed to be concentrating on a spell. The man mouth set into one of anger. "Fool!" he shouted to Stagmar. "You cannot defeat the Knight's of the Round!" However, by the situation he found them in, he wasn't too sure anymore. 

Finally, Stagmar made his first move. He collected blue colored energy in his mouth and waited for it collect fully. 

That was a mistake.

Because Stagmar waited too long, the Knight's of the Round were able to break away from their invisible bindings and were in full attack again. The first thing they did was attack Stagmar who the one who kept them restrained. Luckily, since he was the most powerful Eidolon in all Gaia, he was able to split himself up into 13 versions of himself. Unfortunately, his power was also split up between the 13 versions of himself.

And thus, the battle began…

Ha! I love cliffhangers! Don't you? I don't you do but I decided to leave here. I know…I am evil but I don't care ^_^. I love to leave people begging for more. So if you liked this review and I'll the post the next part up ASAP. Catch you all later!

E-mail: [sailormoon2050@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:sailormoon2050@hotmail.com



End file.
